SwanCo
by Kaliebag
Summary: Bella is the head of a major movie corporation. She interviews Edward, who desperately needs a job. Both feel a strong attraction towards each other, but 'tis forbidden in this biz. OOC A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just trying out a new story line. Review and tell me what you think :D. Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

I surveyed my kingdom, the paradise that I had built and nurtured from the ground up. This company. My baby.

"Ms. Swan?"

I turned. My assistant, Jessica, was looking quite disgusted.

"There's a man here to see you. A Mr. Cullen." Jessica always had a problem with men. That's how she came to work for this company.

_My company. The company that I built. The company that wouldn't let me hire ONLY women. I had to hire men, too. _I made a face.

I sat in my chair and turned away from the door.

"Send him in," I said, smiling.

I heard the door close, some muffled talking, the door opening, and some heavy footsteps. They stopped at the edge of my desk. I was still turned away, smiling. This part of an interview was always fun. I turned my chair slowly around. I always had a flair for drama.

I was surprised.

I was expecting to see a nervous, twitchy, little man, and instead I find this sexy beast.

He was beautiful, but I was trained to keep my smiling poker face in check, and keep it I did.

He was still standing. I gestured to the chairs in front of me. "Why don't you sit down?"

He sat.

It was then that I noticed he was smirking. The kind of smirk that made you feel like he thought he was better than you. It infuriated me.

On the inside, of course.

"So," I said, gesturing to his application in front of me, "Why did you apply for mailboy, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward," he said.

I smiled. "I'm fully aware of your first name, Mr. Cullen, but I'd appreciate if you answered my question."

He fidgeted.

Good. I was getting to him.

"Well, at first I was going to apply for Systems Director, but I heard that you don't get anywhere in this company without starting at the bottom."

Ah, he was aware of my "Bitch" status.

"Yes, that is partially true. But how do you expect to become the Systems Manager by starting as mailboy? The highest level in that section is Office manager."

A flicker of something passed over his beautiful face. Fear? Anger?

I was determined to find out what it was.

I looked at his resume. It was quite impressive, actually.

No wonder Alice directed him to me. And a Systems Director position _was_ open...

"Let's say you HAD applied for Systems Director. What is your experience in that area?"

He gave me a look of disbelief. _So THAT'S what that was..._

He regained his composure almost immediately. It was quite disappointing, really.

"Well, I, uh, have been working computers and systems almost my entire life. My first job was with a computer repair shop, so I have some experience with that. My record speed for putting together an entire computer is one hour, fifteen minutes. I earned a master's degree in computer programming and a bachelor's in computer science."

Now it was I who turned to disbelief. This guy was a genius.

And he looked barely two years older than me.

But I was a genius, too. I was the one who graduated at age fifteen. Who emancipated herself at sixteen. Who started a small movie company that same year. Who watched it grow. Who nurtured it. Who was head of this corporation at age eighteen. I was the genius mastermind. He was just a genius. They come and go.

I smoothed his papers on my neatly organized mahogany desk. The sun was beginning to shine through my floor-to-ceiling windows. He started squinting slightly.

_Ah, the glare. How you help me pick who shall enter my kingdom._

One hour later, right after he left, I had made my decision. He would not be Systems Director. Not yet. He, as a man, should feel the burden and wrath of working under a woman, just as women feel the same wrath under men. All men should. Men should suffer for the cruel things they do to us as women. Treating us as things. As possessions, instead of people.

No. He would not be Systems Director just yet. But I wanted to keep him where I could see him. He would be one of the techies running around on my floor. And since the tech room was in the basement, and my floor is the top, Edward Cullen would have to do some serious running.

I grinned.

This would be fun.

**Soo...you guys, I made this story line a little different. This time, Bella's a little dominant in this story. I kinda felt a pull towards feminism here, in the middle, so don't flame it. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys. Two reviews...that's so...depressing! So, I've got the next chapter in Edward's POV. I decided that Edward wouldn't be that heir to a massive fortune. I decided that he's successful in a realistic view, because Rich Heir Edward is such a cliche in Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

(Edward's POV)

Oh...wow. I left the building depressed. Not because I did horrible in the interview, but because I acted like a total idiot in front of this...this...extremely hot girl.

Because girl is the only way to describe her.

I had done some research on Isabella Swan. She was only 25, and this movie corporation she had started was already one of the leading corporations in the movie industry. SwanCo.

How creative, right?

But the name sold, and I really wanted to meet this Isabella in person.

When I walked in, the back of this high, leather, rotating office chair was facing me. She turned around slowly.

Seemed to me she had a flair for drama.

Anyway, when she turned around, I was shocked by how young she was.

How business-like, how beautiful.

I smacked myself in the head as I hailed a taxi and directed him to my apartment building.

I walked into the building and went up the elevator.

Sighing, I thought about the last three months. I had been unemployed because of a lay-off at my last company. Because of that, interviewers were reluctant to hire me. I was still able to pay rent, but I didn't know how much longer I would be able to live off savings and sold stocks. The rent at my apartment building was steep, and I didn't want to get evicted on top of everything.

I sighed and pulled a soda out of the refrigerator and plopped down on the couch, loosening my tie. I didn't turn on the lights or television. The electricity bill was only adding to the cost and I didn't want to pay excess.

I sighed and turned on my laptop, and scrolled through spam after spam, rejection after rejection. If Isabella didn't hire me, I would kill myself.

I shut it off and took a nap.

Sometime the next morning I woke up. It was 3:00 AM and my "nap" had lasted approximately eleven hours. I was not pleased. Sighing, I got up and made myself some coffee. I looked around and debated getting a smaller apartment.

Big space, no one to share it with.

At 5:00 AM, I went for a jog.

At 6:00 AM, I was relaxing in my living room when the phone rang.

Hoping it was SwanCo., I jumped up and ran to the phone, picking up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Eddie, dude!" It was Anthony, my ever-annoying little brother.

"What, Anthony? I'm expecting a phone call."

"What? At six in the morning? I think not, big bro."

"What do you want?"

"Can you come home, please? Mom's freaking out about your unemployed status."

"Then I shouldn't come home."

I heard him sigh over the phone. "I hope that the call you're waiting for is a job offer."

I nodded, but realized he couldn't hear my nod so I replied with a simple, "Yes."

"You sound excited. Hot boss?"

"Er...kinda. There's a lot of women working there."

"No way. Where?"

"SwanCo."

"Seriously?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I heard the girls there are either feminist or lesbian."

"They're not 'girls.' They're women. And they're entitled to their own opinion of this world, whether we agree with them or not."

"Geez, Ed. You sound like Dad when he was explaining menopause."

"I'm NOT that uptight."

"Sure. Hey, I have to go. Practice starts in ten minutes."

"Fine. Bye. Say hi to mom for me."

"No prob. Bye!"

I hung up. Anthony had just brought some sunshine to my day. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone and wallet. I was going shopping today.

Twenty minutes later I was at the local grocery, trying to decide between frozen pizza or frozen dinner. I put both in my cart, knowing I would regret it later. I had been out of college for six years, but I still lived like I was a college student.

I checked out and took the groceries back to the apartment. It was only 7:00. I didn't even bother with checking the answering machine. I was going to the one place that had been my haven these last few months.

The library.

I took a cab there and walked in. _Ah...there's that creepy desk lady again. She's staring at me like I'm some sort of disease._

I went to the business section. I browsed through.

Nothing.

I noticed the children's section. I smiled and went in.

There weren't any people inside, so I went to the picture book section and sat on the floor, rereading some of the stories I knew as a child.

I heard giggling a couple aisles away.

I ignored it, assuming it was a little girl reading a story.

She laughed again.

It was bothering me.

I got up and looked through the aisles.

She laughed and said something along the lines of, "Junie B. Jones? Haven't read _that _in a while."

I knew that voice.

I couldn't ever forget it.

It was Isabella Swan.

**Like it or not? I'd rather NOT have to deal with the depression of 2 reviews *cries* so I'd like you to review. It's the little button right below this author note...Clicky pleez?**


End file.
